


Happy Valentines Day

by nothfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: BTVS canon divergence based on season 2 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, in which Xander blackmails a witch into preforming a love spell. Which naturally goes wrong.Dru gets her way and turns Xander into a vampire. She is very serious about her new parenting responsibilities, unfortunately for Xander.There is  a none sexual spanking, and mentions of canon style violence but nothing graphic included.
Relationships: Drusilla & Xander Harris
Kudos: 3





	Happy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spanking world’s January challenge on LJ although it’s something I’ve wanted to write for many years but never gotten around to it! I still love the show and it was fun rewatching some episodes 🥰

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Happy Valentine’s Day 

Drusilla watched delightedly while her dear Spike and Angelus squabbled over whom had given her the most splendid Valentines gift. Spike had been so proud of the expensive sparkly necklace, from the best jewellers in Sunnydale. Spike had assured her proudly how he’d left maximum devastation in his wake. Wasn’t that sweet? He knew her so well, pretty shiny things were so alluring, she thought absentmindedly as she wound the necklace tightly around Miss Edith’s neck before setting her down on her bed amongst the rest of her little family of China dolls.

Ah but Angelus always knew the way to a girls’ heart, well he would, he’d made her the girl she was today. He’d had such delectable fun torturing her into sweet madness, she thought with a high flighty giggle. And what could be a more perfect Valentines gift than a recently beating heart? She daintily licked her fingers at such a sweet memory. 

Looking down at her collection of children reminded her she was a new Mummy...where was her little boy? Xander was the first child she’d sired in many years, oh there had been other attempts, Angelus always laughed at her, calling her his greedy girl. Somehow their blood had always been too sweet, too intoxicating. But this time had been different, she had the overwhelming desire to possess Xander, keep him for eternity. And in a moment of clarity and self control she had gotten her wish. Angelus had been cross with her, jealous? How could she possibly be drawn to such a cowardly human specimen? Either ways she didn’t care, she’d look after her new childe, cherish him for ever and ever.

But where was he! He’d gone out to play, as children do, but she’d set him a curfew, just to make sure he didn’t forget and stay out to long. Angelus insisted she was too soft with him, that she’d end up with another spoilt brat like Spike if she wasn’t careful. Finally she’d relented and asked Angelus to go and look for him. Sunrise wasn’t far away and she was worried.

Xander slunk inside, clutching a box, scanning with eyes and newly enhanced senses. He was pretty sure only Drusilla was home...if you could call this derelict place home. He was more than happy to avoid Angel and his contemptuous looks and sly digs. At least he healed quickly and the bruises didn’t last long. Although he actually preferred the animosity he got from Angel and Spike to suffocating attentions of Drusilla...his new Mom. And to think he used to feel unwanted and neglected by his human family. Careful what you wish for, he chuckled mirthlessly, thinking of the love spell that had gone catastrophically wrong, moron, he chastised himself.

“Xander? Is that you my sweet boy?” 

“Hi honey I’m home,” Xander called back.

“Where have you been, Mummy was worried about you? Did you forget your curfew naughty boy?”

Xander fidgeted from foot to foot,”I was keeping an eye on the time,” he said nervously as he waggled his watch wrist, his the sun is due up soon mojo not quite settled into reliably just yet.

“I was looking for that perfect Valentines gift for you,” not wanting to be outdone by the other two Vampires. His original plans had unfortunately not panned out. Firstly he thought he’d present one of his old scoobie gang as a surprise gift...Oz s head on a stick would have been super cool. But the band had apparently been away on a gig. 

“A gift!” Drusilla gave a little hop, clapping her hands in delight.

“Yeah, about that...”

“Come to Mummy and show me what you have there,” she indicated the box in Xander hands.

Xander came closer, hesitantly.

“Is this my Valentines gift?” She asked eagerly as she pried the box out of his fingers. The expectant, joyous look slipped from her face, replaced by horror as she lifted the lid,

“what is this?” She demanded, shock making her features shift between human and creature and back again in her agitation.

“Deluxe selection of donuts, the jelly and sprinkles are delish, I can vouch,” he added stupidly, that much was clear from the angry expression on Mummies face.

“Is this your idea of a sick joke?” she demanded with immense displeasure.

“No, no...I had every intention of bringing you the delectable girl who worked in the donut shop...I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry!” He added, shamefaced and trembling.

Drusilla eyes narrowed as she glared at her impertinent childe. Surely he was far too young to be going through a rebellious stage already, he was still a baby! Her Spike was much older before he started acting out and Daddy had to take him in hand. Perhaps she had given him too much freedom, too soon. Was Angelus correct, was she spoiling her adorable, sweet boy? She would do better, she would raise him to be a good and loyal son. Her perfect boy. She tossed the box aside and held out a hand,

“come to mummy,” she said firmly and took him by the wrist, leading him over to her bed. 

“You’ve been very naughty and Mummy needs to punish you, perhaps I will spank you every day until next Valentines Day, or at least until next Tuesday little lamb.” she chided. 

Xander squeaked in a very unmanly, un - monsterly, manner as he grabbed at anything within range to slow down his momentum. But he was no match for Drusilla’s strength as he was hauled towards their destination.

She sat down on the bed and pulled her bad childe over her lap, pinned him easily in place. Her free hand slapped down on his bottom at a furious pace. And because she was a good Mummy she also sang him her favourite childhood song, the one her own Mummy used to sing to her when she was upset. And her baby boy was very upset, he cried very loudly all the way through his well deserved spanking. When she was sure he’d learned his lesson she stopped smacking his bottom and rubbed little circles on his back soothingly. The soreness would ease quickly, so he wouldn’t be sad for long. She sat him on her lap and guided his head to rest comfortingly against her breast.

“There, there, my little lambkins, all better now. I’m sorry Mummy needed to punish you, but you were very naughty. Teasing Mummy with that mean nasty gift!” she chastised him softly.

Xander sniffled as the pain in his posterior subsided and he snuggled into Drusilla,

“You weren’t serious about spanking me every day for a year? Tell me that was scare tactics? Which definitely worked... very good deterrent,” he said sincerely. 

“You did make Mummy very cross, but if you’re a good boy, perhaps only a week will be enough,” Drusilla said as she stood up shoeing him off her lap. She glanced over at her collection of dolls and did not like the smirk on Miss Edith’s face one little bit, how dare she have an opinion on Drusilla’s parenting abilities! She reached over and turned the doll to face away from her,

“no tea and cakes for either of my naughty children today, straight to bed with no supper!” She declared and proceeded to get her childe undressed and into bed.

Xander peeked out from over his blankets with trepidation, “I’m hungry,” he whined, “I forgot to feed, was distracted shopping...”

Drusilla sat down on the bed and reached out to stroke his hair,

”If Mummy wasn’t so tired, I’d feed you myself Lamb. Angelus will be home soon and I’m sure he’ll bring us a snack, he’s a good Daddy. We can all eat together, won’t that be nice?” 

“Super,” Xander replied with grin.

“Sleep now, I’ll wake you when dinner arrives,”

“Thanks Mom,” he said sleepily.

Drusilla watched over her sleeping childe with a rare feeling of contentment, it was good to be a Mummy again. Definitely better than trying to grow daisies in the dark she decided with a half suppressed laugh. Drusilla lay down next to Xander, parenting truly was very tiring, she would nap until Angelus returned. She dreamed of playing happy families with no sign of dead flowers or little birds in gilded cages.


End file.
